


The many of us

by Thedisappointmentchild



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Trauma, does this count as venting?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedisappointmentchild/pseuds/Thedisappointmentchild
Summary: A new streamer has popped up into the light, seemingly perfect on camera what happens when their secret slowly gets revealed to the public.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. A little intro!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually trying writing again lol. I haven’t done it in a while so bear with me please.:) I hope you enjoy!!

Hello! I wanted to explain some things before the story actually starts:

One: I am part of a system, I do not encourage singlets(non systems) to write stories with DID/ OSDD. This story revolves around my experiences with being a system. I am not trying to invalidate anyone this is simply my experience!

Two: I felt uncomfy giving a real person a disorder they don’t actually have in my fic so im gonna make an OC, who will be heavily based on me and my system (self projection am I right 🏃🏃🏃🏃)

I’ll have a terms chapter before the first official chapter but don’t be afraid to ask what something means in comments!! My work/profile has no place for

-homophobia

-transphobia

-racism

-sexism

-hate

-ableism

-etc

!!!! IF THIS FIC VIOLATES ANY CCS BOUNDARIES I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!!!


	2. Basic terms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic terms that will be present throughout the fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the first chapter out today or tomorrow!

**Basic terms!**

**fronting:** Fronting means being in charge of the body

 **host:** The host is the alter who fronts the most and is in charge of daily life. There can be multiple hosts and that is called co hosts 

**switching:** Switching means to change who is fronting

 **headspace:** headspace also called inner world is where alters live when not fronting 

**littles:** littles are child like alters

 **fictives:** Fictives are alters based off fictional characters 

**factives:** factives are alters based off real people 

**singletsona:** Singletsona is the person everyone agrees to be when around people who don’t know about the system

 **co-fronting:** when multiple alters are fronting

 **co-con:** when multiple alters are in the fronting area, but not everyone is in charge of the body 


	3. Daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Moss’ life   
> Tw: a small amount of abuse in chapter

Moss sighed leaning back into their chair. They had just finished a stream, as much as they love streaming it was tiring at times, they hadn’t told anyone about their secret, being a system. They didn’t expect to have a following only 7 months after starting and so the system hadn’t decided about telling everyone about then yet. For now everyone just kept the singletsona of moss, trying their best to not switch out during a stream. It was tough but they made it work.   
  


Moss was brought out of their trance by their mom calling for them “JESS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW”. Moss gulps and stands up, no matter how much they tell their parents their name is Moss, they get deadnamed. At this point they have given up on ever not being deadnamed.   
  


Moss slowly made their way downstairs to face their mom who looked fed up “Will you ever stop that stupid streaming thing and get a real fucking job. All you do is waste your time. You could be a fucking doctor but no you decide to waste your time playing video games”. Soon a loud slap rang through the house and Moss held their hand to their cheek. It usually didn’t get violent....she must’ve been mad.   
  


After listening to their mom scream at them for another 5 minutes they finally were able to head upstairs 

_”is everything ok? I heard a slap. Is the body hurt??”_ Moss felt the systems main caretaker, Allie, come into co-front, Moss nodded slowly, _”just a slap. Nothing a little concealer won’t fix”_

Flopping onto the bed Moss took out their phone and started texting some friends as well as checking twitch stuff. They had a peak of 500 viewers today after another streamer raided them. They had just hit 1,700 followers as well which was really cool. They were hoping to get partnered at some point but Moss had no idea if they would ever get there.   
  
  


Suddenly their phone made a ding and Moss looked down to see that they had a twitch notification that Ranboo had gone live. Smiling Moss clicked on the notification and felt comforted by ranboos stream 

A few hours later Ranboo ended and Moss was left in silence again. Deciding that it was late, Moss got up to get ready for bed. Looking into the mirror they saw their cheek was a little red from the slap. Once ready they climbed into bed, messaged their friends goodnight and fell into a nice sleep.


	4. THE stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax wakes up in the body. The day seems to be going so well, but as everyone knows. There’s an equal and opposite reaction to every action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Two chapters in one day??? HELL YEAH  
> Before we start there’s some trigger warnings,  
> Tw: abuse, yelling, mentions of alcoholism/alcohol  
> There’ll be a summery at the end if you don’t wanna read it

“Mmmm what time is it” Jax whines. He didn’t expect to wake up in the body today. He knew they had a stream planed for today and he might be the one to do it. It’s not like he didn’t mind doing it. He just hated having to pretend to be Moss. He wished he could tell everyone that he wasn’t Moss. He was Jax. Sighing he got out of bed and grabbed an outfit hastily putting it on. Walking downstairs quietly as to not disturb their parents. That’s the last thing Jax wanted. He made a quick bowl of cereal and took their meds.  
Suddenly their dad walked downstairs and Jax tensed. Their dad always meant trouble.

“Brat.” Their dad spat. Jax knew better to say anything. It wouldn’t end well for them. “Why the fuck are you still here Jess. Get out of my face. It’s too early to deal with your shit” Jax didn’t dare say a word and hurried upstairs. Their dad was always like this after a morning of drinking the previous night. The system wished to get out. But with little evidence and no one else they could live with. It wasn’t a good idea to try to report their parents.

Suddenly their phone rang and Jax looks down to see “love”. He smiled. It was Moss’ girlfriend. Jax hit answer quickly “hi Sammy, it’s Jax I woke up in the body”. Sammy was happy to speak to Jax as it had been a while since Jax was last out.

After roughly an hour, Jax realized it was almost time for their scheduled stream with some friends. Today it was a bedwars tournament. Jax was actually pretty excited. It had been a while since he got to play bedwars with friends, while some of the friends knew about the system they wouldn’t be able to call Jax, by his name unfortunately. “Sammyyyyy as much as I would love to stay on call with you we have a stream soon. I’ll be sure to tell Moss to call you later”  
After hanging up the phone Jax got ready for a stream. Their parents were downstairs doing something so hopefully they wouldn’t have to worry about being interrupted

Finally the time came and Jax hit the go live button. Soon 75 people were watching, not a huge number but it was still early in the stream so it made sense that there wasn’t a lot of people yet. Joining the discord call Jax made sure to act like moss “MOSSSSSSS HELLO” Kat, one of Moss’ friend shouted, before hitting them in game. Jax smiled “KATTTTTTT WHATS UPPPPPP”, a typical Moss greeting. Soon all 8 of the players were in the call, the ones who were streaming this were live and they were about to start the game. It would be every man for themselves. Absolute chaos. Jax deafened in discord as the game started. “What’s up chat!!! Are we ready for some awesome bedwars??? Winners POV you know” laughing slightly Jax started building around their bed. He doubted he would win but maybe he could get top 5 if he worked hard. Soon enough Em came over to try to destroy their bed. Jax noticed quickly and began to defend his bed. He was able to knock Em off, but Em still had her bed so she respawned. “HAHA TAKE THAT EM!!” Moss was always a loud streamer, so Jax had to remember to be loud at times.

Suddenly something caught Jax’s eye in chat, there was the raid emotes so Jax knew they had been raided but what shocked them was that it was an unofficial Ranboo raid. Jax wondered if Ranboo remembered the small raid they had given him way back when he first started. He doubted it but that was the only real explanation for this unofficial raid. Jax looked at their viewer count, he had to do a double take. They had 2,756 viewers!!! That was the most they’ve ever had. He couldn’t believe it. The only thing that brought him out of his shock was the noise of tnt. He looked at the screen just in time to see Em blowing up his bed.

“EM NOOOO WHY” Jax tried his best to kill Em before she could kill him but was not successful. Sadly he was eliminated. Oh well he could talk to chat. “THANK YOU RANBOO FOR THE UNOFFICIAL RAID!!! HELLO RAIDERS HOW ARE WE TODAY!!!” Keeping up Moss’ high energy, Jax continued to talk to chat until the next round started. Jax was having a lot of fun. The only thing that would make this better would being able to tell everyone he was Jax. After 5 rounds Jax finally won. Laughing he looked at chat. “See chat! Told ya I’d win one”!! Jax ended up playing some more rounds before finally deciding to end stream. “Alright chat! I think that’s it for today, who should we raid?!” Jax saw a lot of responses but saw a ton of “Tubbo”, “alright chat, we can raid tubbo!! Be good though don’t embarrass me” typing in the command Jax started the raid, before ending and switching to tubbos stream.

A few seconds later tubbos chat had the raid emotes going through. “Raid? Who raided chat?” Jax watched as people welcomed raiders as well as the raiders giving answers. “Moss thank you for the raid man!!! Hope your stream went well” Jax smiled at the use of man, something so small made a big difference sometimes “wait moss? As in the moss I sent an unofficial raid to earlier?” Ranboo wondered. Jax decided now was a good time to talk in chat and simply said yes. Today was a wild day and it was only 2pm. He couldn’t wait to tell Moss about today.

Jax decided to relax for a bit, maybe Moss would front and he could tell them about how eventful the day was. Sadly the universe had other plans for them. “JESS GET DOWN HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH”. Jax tensed up. Their father was mad. Hopefully he wasn’t drunk yet. Maybe it would just be a verbal warning. Jax hated when it got physical. It rarely did but still. Jax headed down the stairs to see both their mother and father standing in the kitchen. Their father notices Jax and starts yelling. “YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL YOU LEFT YOUR FUCKING BOWL OUT. WE ARENT YOUR MAIDS. YOU BITCH. AND THEN YOU GO SHOUTING EARLY IN THE MORNING. YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR US. GOD ALL YOU DO IS LAZY AROUND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WHILE ME AND YOUR MOM WORK ALL DAY TO PROVIDE FOR YOU. I SHOULD SMASH THAT FUCKING COMPUTER TO BITS. MAYBE THEN YOU WOULD SHOW SOME RESPECT. YOU ARE JUST A LAZY NO GOOD BRAT.” Jax heard a crash, he looked down and saw that their dad had thrown the bowl at them. Luckily it didn’t hit them, but the left over milk splashed them. “Look what you did Jess. You broke a bowl. I can’t believe you. Clean it up” their mother spat before they both walked away.   
  


Jax took a shaky breath before grabbing a broom and paper towels. He hoped that someone else would come out. He was never good at cleaning. Luckily he heard two voices, Allie and Wanda. 

_”is the body hurt? What happened? Jax are you ok?”_ Jax smiled, Allie was always so comforting. He always felt safe with Allie. _“The body is fine, just some milk splashed on us. He threw a bowl at us, we have to clean it up now” “oh! I don’t mind cleaning Jax. You can go in Jax you’ve been fronting for a while now”_ Jax smiled, Wanda was also nice. But also scary. A scary nice. She could be comforting but also scary when needed. Jax decided to take her up on that offer, getting up and walking back into headspace. Hoping to head to his room to relax after the long day they had today. 

Wanda and Allie took over the body, humming to themselves as they started cleaning up carefully as to not cut themselves. Once they finished they went up to their room and decided to text some friends who knew about the system. It was always comforting to be called by your name. As the day progressed Allie and Wanda stayed in front, Kaz felt that it was better to just keep caretakers in front just incase. Their parents seemed more angry today. Which was always scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got introduced to 3 alters in this chapter! I’ll give a little info about each of them(and Allie because I didn’t do it last time)  
> Jax- no role he/him age:15  
> Allie- main caretaker she/her age: 17  
> Wanda: fictive, protector, caretaker she/her age: 19  
> Kaz- main protector he/him age: 16-18 
> 
> Also a summary of the abuse part  
> Their dad yells at them for leaving the bowl out and yelling. He throws the bowl at them.


	5. Good days don’t last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moss and the system are having a good day....but they know that good days rarely happen without a catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Chapter number 3!!! I’m really excited for how the story is going so far!! I’m also super excited about the kudos! It makes me happy that others are enjoying this story too.  
> Tw: abuse, brief self harm, some feelings of not belonging   
> (Summary at end if you don’t want to read)

Change. A word that Moss didn’t hate, but didn’t like either. Change always meant new things. Moss didn’t like the unknown. Never did. So why was Moss happy about this seemingly good change. Jax had told them about yesterday. The new viewers, the mention from Ranboo. So now moss was sitting outside, do they tell their parents? Do they stay quiet? Moss knew that their parents didn’t like their twitch, but maybe now that they were getting closer to getting partnered, their parents would be more supportive. 

_“Don’t be fucking stupid. You just want to get hurt don’t you?”_ Moss frowned. Fraud always came around at the worst times. Fraud wasn’t bad per say? But he needed more guidance, he didn’t mean to hurt the system, well he did. But he thinks he’s protecting the system. Moss sighs. They got up and headed inside, their parents would be back soon and they needed to eat something before then. Moss decided to make a sandwich, something simple and easy to clean up. 

* * *

It had been a few hours and moss was ready for their stream. Jax had decided to tag along with Moss just for fun. Jax forgot how much fun streaming was. Luckily their parents had decided to stay out longer so they could be loud for a bit. Grabbing their headset, Moss sat down and started setting up everything for the stream.   
  
“WHATS UP CHAT!!! HOW ARE WE TODAY” Moss smiled, yesterday was insane and today Moss hoped that it would be even better. “Thanks for 2,500 followers guys!! We are getting closer and closer to partner!!” Moss was extremely happy with their progress, it felt nice to have a following, being able to support people when they need it. Moss knew how much a comfort streamer can help someone and they’re glad they can be that to someone. Moss decided to start a new world today, it would be a survival world but they would have a nice world to build up with viewers. “Alright chat! Today we are gonna start a survival world! I think it’ll be cool to have a world that viewers can contribute to!!” Moss loaded up the new world and started doing the normal new world things, wood, stone, basic shelter etc. 

After roughly an hour Moss had a rough start to a house, as well as iron tools and armor. They were doing pretty good for the start of a world. “Alright chat I think it’s time to start a farm! We definitely need a source of food!” Moss hummed quietly while they worked on the farm. They were having a lot of fun, streaming is freeing in a way, allowing them to forget about their irl life for a bit. Moss looked down at the clocked and frowned

It was pretty close to the time that their parents would come home so they knew it was time to end stream. “ALRIGHT CHAT! I think that is the stream! I’ll see you all tomorrow!! I’ll be sending you over to ranboo now! Behave chat!! GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEE” Moss sighed, upset that they had to end stream, they wanted to continue but sadly their parents could disturb the stream and that’s not good.   
  


Moss flinched hearing a car door slam. Their parents must be home already. Moss hoped they would leave them alone but Moss knew that was unlikely. “JESS YOU BRAT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY” Moss tensed. What did they do to make their parents so mad. Quickly getting downstairs they faced their parents 

“Jess you are such an ungrateful bitch. We left for a few hours and you don’t even think to clean the house!! I bet you just spent your time doing that stupid twitch thing. I can’t believe we raised such a lazy bitch. You know one day you’re going to get married and you will have to actually be a good wife” 

Moss flinched at the mention of being a wife. Not only was it sexist but Moss wasn’t a girl. “HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR MOTHER YOU BRAT” Moss felt a slap, holding back tears Moss stood there, they knew better than leaving before being dismissed. Their dad sighed “WHEN. WILL. YOU. LEARN. BITCH.” Moss felt another slap, they had made their parents really mad, it didn’t often get physical and if it did it never became more than more than one slap. But Moss had gotten multiple slaps now. Slowly Moss could feel their control fade and someone new come to front 

Line blinked, coming to it realized what was happening, something happened to make the parents mad. Hopefully it didn’t last much longer. It was meant to hold memories not front for them. It didn’t like fronting either, it made it feel weird, not in the right body. Line was snapped back to reality by the parents telling them to go to their room and that they would have no dinner tonight. Line sighed. It slowly climbed upstairs hoping that someone else could front and deal with the face, Line didn’t really like looking at the body for long periods of time. It made it feel funny and wrong. So hopefully someone else could deal with this 

Line reached their room and once inside realized their arm hurt. Looking down it saw that it had scratched their arm to the point it was bleeding. It sighed. Another thing to deal with. Line decided to see if anyone else could help. It didn’t feel like dealing with the body 

_“hello? Can someone help? Body is hurt I can’t deal with it”_

It only took a few seconds for Line to feel the shift in control as Allie and Samuel took control.   
  


The first thing Allie realized was pain, in two spots. First there was pain from their arm, and then there was pain from their face. Grabbing some tissues Allie put them over the scratches to help stop the bleeding as well as keeping it from going everywhere.   
  


_”do you have any idea what happened Samuel?”_

_”no but I do know that Line was out before us but it was only out for a tiny bit”_

_”Line probably did the scratches then. The face was probably from parents.”_

Samuel hummed in agreement and let Allie have control to take care of the body. Allie had existed longer than he had, so she had more experience than xe did. He hoped one day they could get out of this place. It was so sad to see the body hurt all the time.   
  


_“I think I’ve done everything I can right now, the face could use a cold washcloth or ice but obviously we can’t get that right now. The scratches look better though”_

_”mhm definitely, do you think it’s safe for some littles to come out?”_

_”I don’t see why not as long as someone stays out with them, or if they call Sammy if she’s up for that”_

_”I’ll go talk to Kaz and see what he says”_

Allie nodded and focused on the real world. While she was out she could at least do some cleaning. There room had become kinda messy and it definitely needed to be cleaned before their parents noticed.   
  


And that’s how Allie spent the next hour and a half. Cleaning the room and doing some homework. Eventually she decided to go back in headspace to let Moss front, after it was safe now and maybe in a little bit some littles could come out and play.   
  


Moss blinked a few times adjusting after the switch. Moss wasn’t expecting to come back to a clean room but that was certainly nice. Moss looked down at their phone to see that Sammy had texted them. Moss smiled and went to respond 

**Love <3**

hey bee you up for a call soon? :)

**Bee**

mhm! It’s just me in front

but some littles

have been looking

to front if you’re up for that?

**Love <3**

oh definitely I always

miss the littles:)

call in 30?

**Bee**

sounds good love<3 

Soon enough it was time for the call and moss happily called Sammy mostly forgetting what happened with their parents.

**”Hey love I missed you. How was your day?”**

”it was good, had a good stream, not sure if you watched it but I started a new world! I had a little incident with parents earlier but I’m ok. How’s your day been babe?”

**”I did see your stream, and my days been pretty good, just did some homework. And I’m sorry about your parents I wish I could take you away from there”**

Moss and Sammy continued to talk for a while until Moss heard an excited laugh and felt their control slip away.   
  
“MAMA YAY I GET TO TALK TO MAMA” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!! I had planned out this chapter and then it went in complete different direction oops we also met some new alters so I’ll introduce them here :)   
> Fraud: persecutor, he/they/it (17)  
> Line: trauma holder it/it’s (14)  
> Samuel: caretaker he/xe (19)  
> There was a little at the end but I’ll wait till next chapter to introduce them!  
> Summary of the stuff: parents yell, call moss some names, and slap them a few times. Line also scratches the arms a bit.


	6. I don’t belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t belong. Or does he? No. He doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do fluff,,,,based on last chapters ending,,,,then I watched quackitys lore today and uh,,,now we got some Angst  
> ‼️THIS CHAPTER ISNT NECESSARY FOR THE PLOT PER SAY, IT TALKS A LOT OF DEREALIZATION, DEPERSONALIZATION, DISSOCIATION, AND SOME BODY MUTILATION MENTIONS‼️  
> Please skip this chapter if you need to.  
> There will be a short summary at the end 
> 
> Also just for context this chapter takes place the next day

⟟ ⎅⍜⋏’⏁ ⏚⟒⌰⍜⋏☌ ⎅⍜ ⟟?

Ranboo stares at itself. He doesn’t look correct. It is too short. End isn’t tall, end doesn’t have purple eyes, this is all wrong. That’s all it can think about. How it doesn’t fit. It uses mostly ‘weird’ pronouns as end sees people call it. It makes end feel wrong. It makes end feel out of place.

_**FIX IT. FIX IT. FIX IT. FIX IT.** _

Ranboo cries, holding its head. The thoughts won’t stop. Wont stop telling him to fix its body. It can’t though. It shares a body. It would be selfish for void to fix the body. Why couldn’t he be normal. Why couldn’t it just use he/him. WHY WASNT IT NORMAL. 

Ranboo finds voidself on the floor, tears flowing silently while it gripped its hair.   
  


_**⎎⟟⌖ ⟟⏁. ⊬⍜⎍⍀⟒ ⍙⍀⍜⋏☌. ⏚⍀⍜☍⟒⋏. ⎎⟟⌖ ⟟⏁** _

_**BROKEN. BROKEN. BROKEN. BROKEN.** _

_**FIX. FIX. FIX. FIX. FIX. FIX. FIX. FIX.** _

_**WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG** _

_**WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD** _

_**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO** _

_**WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY** _

The voices wouldn’t stop. Why. Why wouldn’t they stop. Make it stop please. Please make it stop. The tears only came harder and void found it harder to keep itself quiet. Ranboo knew what he needed to do. It grabbed the scissors and went to start cutting the body to fix it.   
_**NO NO SELFISH BAD. NO SELFISH BAD WRONG WRONG**_

It nodded. It knew that the voice was right. It would be selfish to do this. So it went back to the mirror. Staring at the mirror. Poking at every flaw. How wrong it looked in the body. How much it didn’t fit in the body. Why did it exist? Did it exist? Did it make this all up? Was it real? Voids breaths quickened. Void tried to stay calm but at this point it was past that point 

  
it’s hard to stay calm when you don’t feel like you belong. And so Ranboo sobbed. Sobbed right in front of the mirror. It saw every flaw. It saw how it didn’t belong. And that only made it cry harder.   
  


Soon black dots appeared and it knew that was bad but it couldn’t do anything but let the darkness consume it. In front of the mirror. Where it saw everything. Where it had cried for hours. And now if you opened the door, you’d just see someone laying on the floor, no idea what had occurred hours earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ranboo fronts, and feels like it doesn’t belong. He has thoughts of c/tting the body up to make end look more endself in headspace. And ends up passing out in front of the mirror. 
> 
> While this chapter may be referenced in future chapters what I summarized is all you will need to know :)
> 
> Ranboo: fictive, trauma holder, enderman hybrid in headspace he/end/void/it  
> (Also I don’t use neopronouns myself but I try to do as much research to make sure I use them correctly but please let me know if I use them wrong and I’ll correct it!!)
> 
> Please remember that you are real and it’s ok!!


End file.
